


Об истинной храбрости

by Kitahara



Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [6]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: на слово "серп" в рамках моба "30 дней текста".
Relationships: Nadine Hurley/Mike Nelson
Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653859
Kudos: 1





	Об истинной храбрости

– Символикой этого государства является...  
Голос директора, монотонный и невыразительный, навевал дрему. Надин зевнула и, чтобы не уснуть, как бы невзначай повернулась к Майку, сидящему справа.  
И подмигнула ему.  
Майк глупо разулыбался, и Надин расплылась в улыбке в ответ.  
Интересно, отражаются ли ее трусики в лакированных туфлях? Впрочем, вряд ли, даже несмотря на то, что она сидит на краю стула...  
– Мисс Батлер! – внезапно раздался окрик учителя.  
Мгновенно выпав из сладких грез, Надин подпрыгнула на месте, едва не опрокинув парту. Соседи по ряду напряглись.  
– Мистер Волчек?..  
– Я спросил, что за предметы вы видите на гербе Советского Союза.  
Надин нервно постучала по столу карандашом. Она определенно видела молоток. Второй предмет, странное выгнутое лезвие на длинной ручке, скрещенное с молотком на манер ножниц, был ей незнаком.  
– Это пыточные орудия? – робко предположила Надин. Она где-то слышала, что в тоталитарной империи зла вовсю использовали подобные методы устрашения. По классу прокатился смешок, но это Надин не очень-то смутило: – Такие, знаете... для того, чтобы показать, кто здесь хозяин.  
Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице мистера Волчек, но лысина его осуждающе блеснула.  
– Этот предмет, как я уже говорил, называется серпом и используется...  
Убедившись, что учитель увлекся лекцией, Надин опять повернулась к Майку – как раз вовремя, чтобы цапнуть из его протянутой руки записку.  
"Не хочешь показать, "кто здесь хозяйка? – гласили кривоватые Майковы буквы. – Конечно, на серп я не согласен, но есть много интересных приспособлений..."  
Надин вспыхнула, потупилась в парту, скомкала записку, а потом медленно кивнула и тут же бросила на Майка косой взгляд – проверить реакцию.  
Капитан борцовской команды прямо-таки сиял от удовольствия.  
В сердце у Надин незамедлительно расцвели незабудки. Как же все-таки здорово с ним встречаться!.. Он умный, симпатичный, а главное – такой смелый!


End file.
